The Untouchable
by Mimei Naoko
Summary: They said he was untouchable. They said he was a sadistic man that will kill you for crossing paths with him. Sakura would try to change that. Gaa/Saku, I still plan on working on this just bad timing. I have it planned in my head. Perhaps summer I will.
1. Chapter 1: A Life's Purpose?

A/N This is the introduction of my first fanfiction. So that means I'm sorry if it is not that great. I will continue to write if it is liked.

I WILL except flames but I would perfer to not have them. The more it is liked the more I will want to finish it... So enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters nor will I ever :[

The Untouchable-

Chapter one- A life's purpose?

They said he was untouchable. Sakura couldn't count how many times she heard this through their

hushed voices. As if the mere mention of his name would bring doom upon the world. Sakura knew better.

They said he was a sadistic man that will kill you for crossing paths with him. Sakura also knew that this

was true. She couldn't help but to wonder whom was to blame for his behavior. She knew him to be strong

but she knew he was hurt. How would any other human being make it without a single touch that did not

intend to kill for their sixteen years of life. Yes, he was cold but he lacked someone to warm him. They also

told her he was in a place no one could reach him. She knew this to be a lie. You can reach anybody if you

stuck your hand out far enough. After all she was an example of how things could change if someone helped

you out of your rut. Yes she was better now and she only had Naruto to blame for that. He never gave up on

her after her mother, father and sister were killed in the accident. Sakura knew it should have been her to

go. After all it was her fault that they were in the car the first place. Sakura had been the only survivor.

Though her family wasn't the only one in that terrible accident, they were defiantly who she felt the most

grief for. Twenty- Two people had been in that accident and out of Twenty- Two people she was the only

one to survive. She had been so weak back then often thought herself to be pathetic not anymore though she

knew better. She gotten over the accident Naruto helped her with that. He made her realize there was a

reason she survived. It was because she had yet to serve her purpose.

Her mission was in Suna the Village Hidden in the Sand. Suna was one of the most poorly medical staffed

hidden villages that was known to the present day. As the top medic second only to the Hokage herself it

was her mission to turn the D- crew into an A+ crew before she left. Sakura realized how this would bound

to be a long, drawn out mission. But it would be here were Sakura finds her purpose. Her purpose would be

a red head who was the same age as her.


	2. Chapter 2 A Monster In the Sand?

A/N- If anybody is reading this… sorry its taking so long to update I don't have internet which makes it pretty hard to update  
By the way just in case you did NOT know… I sadly DON'T own Naruto… because if I did Gaara and Sakura would be together in there amazing-ness-ness [had to have two nesses] We all KNOW Gaara is Sexyful!

Chapter Two- A Monster in the Sand?

Gaara~  
A full moon greeted the monster. All the villagers were inside there homes. They didn't know his hurt or

the constant pang in his chest. They had no idea of the monster he fought at all times. The desert night

chilled him to the bone as he ran over the thoughts in his head time and time again. Yes he was a monster,

he knew it and wasn't going to hide it. What was the point? They all hated him… so why even bother

changing for them. He now embraced what he was… a monster. He live to kill… and killed to live.

Thinking of the warm blood and how it caressed his skin as he killed. It made him want to kill something…

anything. The raccoon inside him purred at the thought.

Sakura~  
It had been a long journey to the village in the sand. Taking a full four days to reach. The sand blew in

the night wind raising goose-bumps on her pale skin. Finally she saw the village gates a little off in the

horizon. The guards greeted her with suspicion across their faces.

"State your name and business." the first guard said.

"Haruno, Sakura of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sent on here for mission as medic." the guards

eyes widened in shock. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No.. No.. No Sakura- Sama sorry… I am to escort you to the Kazekage immediately." Still in shock of

the beauty and young age of the kuchini in front of him. To say he expected her to look like this was a

severe understatement. What he expected was an old and wrinkly woman… her age made him doubt her

experience but her wasn't going to question her. Sakura followed the guard down the deserted street. She

felt eyes on her and sensed an enormous chakra behind her.

Gaara~  
On the roof he saw the one he would kill. She had pink hair and was being escorted by a guard. He

wondered how hard the guard would protect her… how important she was. He began to follow them,

jumping from roof to roof making no sound.

Sakura~  
"What do you want." She called out calmly, "You might as well show yourself. I know your there." The

guard began to look around to see what she was talking about.

"Sakura- Sama I assure you there is no one out ther-" he was cut off by the appearance of a red head.

The Guard's eyes went up in recognition. The boy standing in front of them was none other than the

notorious Sabuku no Gaara. He immediately stepped in front of the girl. As scared as he was he couldn't let

any thing happen to Sakura. Gaara's eyes lit up in amusement.

"I guess she is important for you to want to protect her with your life."

"What is it you want?" She demanded for the second time.

"You life of course… I want to kill you." he purred.

"Is there a reason you want me dead?" taking her place in front of the quivering guard.

"No… do I need a reason… no I do not." he said as a matter of fact.

"Haha yes you do… Who are you working for!" she said taking a fighting stance.

"No one… I'm bored so I'm going to kill you." he laughed. Never in his existence had any one

questioned him in such a matter. The guard finally spoke up.

"He is Sabuku no Gaara… he is a monster I suggest we make a run for it. He will kill you! He is the

scum under the earth." thee guard went silent again. Sakura digested the guards words. She could only

suppose this is the way everyone felt when Gaara didn't even flinch at his words.

"A monster huh?" she walked over to Gaara and grabbed his face running her hands around his

porcelain smooth skin. He had dark red hair and pretty jade eyes he was quite handsome in fact. "Funny you

don't look like a monster." she breathed. He shuddered under her touch then passed out.

Gaara~  
He applauded her courage. He listened as the guard called him a monster. He was surprised when he saw

her walking toward him. Confusion swept over him as he did not see a retreating back but on walking near.

He felt her soft warm hands on his face. Leaving tingling sensations where her hands once were, Shikkaku

purred. He heard her say 'funny you don't look like a monster' then he felt her cool breath over his skin

that pushed him into a abyss.

Sakura ~  
She picked up the limp body with ease. Whatever the boy ate it didn't fatten him that's for sure. He was

skinny with only hints of muscles under his clothing.

"Alright lets go see you Kazekage." She commanded.

"That was a fairly stupid Thing you did there girl! He could have killed you!" the guard was wide eyed as

she walked in off to the large building in front of her.

"Yeah could of." She said shrugging off his comment. Maybe five minutes later then entered the large

doors of the Kazekage's doors.


End file.
